1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display shelf assembly, more particularly to a display shelf assembly which is self-illuminating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional display shelf assembly 1 includes a plurality of display units 14 mounted on a wall 15, and a plurality of lighting fixtures 12 mounted on a ceiling 13 for projecting light on objects 11 disposed on the display units 14. Since the lighting fixtures 12 are fixed on the ceiling 13, the positions of the display units 14 are restricted. Additionally, it is required to adjust the lighting fixtures 12 when the positions of the objects 11 on the display units 14 are changed.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional display shelf assembly 2 includes a plurality of transverse rods 23 and a plurality of lighting fixtures 22 mounted directly on the transverse rods 23. Although the conventional display shelf assembly 2 can overcome the shortcomings of the aforesaid prior art shown in FIG. 1, the lighting fixtures 22 occupy some of the display spaces of the shelf assembly 2, and have a negative effect on the overall aesthetic appeal of the shelf assembly 2.